frontierofyufandomcom-20200222-history
Frontier of Yu Wiki:User Page Policy
Welcome to the and note that this is a policy regarding the content and information written on the personal pages of the user. What is a User Page? All registered users of are automatically given their own . However, with this privilege, come some basic rules that must be obeyed. The User Page is your own personal page. On , User Pages are generally used as a "user profile". They give information about a user and their activities on the wiki, ranging from what pages they edit, what they are editing, what rights they hold, what groups they are a member of, etc. They can also show your favorite pages, major contributions to the wiki and what project you are currently undertaking on the wiki. Rules of the User Page *'No illegal, inappropriate or offensive content' - You may place whatever you want on your own User Page, so long as it is not illegal, inappropriate, or offensive. *'No user is allowed to edit another user's User Page' without their expressed permission. A user may, of course, ask for help with their page, and you may offer your assistance on their Talk Page if you believe that they are having difficulty. If another user edits your User Page without permission, you can report it to an Administrator. The only exceptions to this are only the Administrators if they are editing the pages to do maintenance for the site or to fix something that violates policy. *'No user is allowed to copy a characters article and paste it on their User Page-' Similarly, no user is allowed to use categories for their User Page that are also used on Articles on the site. *'No user is allowed to fabricate info that directly affects the site-' For example, no user may say that they are an Administrator when they are not. *'No user is allowed to copy any other user's user page in it's entirety (or near entirety)-' This does not mean that you can't copy someone's user page set up or templates or anything like that, it means that you are not to take another users information and say that it is yours. *'No Fan Art or Fan Fiction is permitted-' does not allow users to put up fan-made imagery or fan fiction on their user pages. This is a factual wiki and such content does not belong here. What is a Message Wall? A message wall is mainly used for talking to other editors about an edit disagreement, bannings, questions, etc. A post can be added by anyone else who has a question or comment about the user. When you want to start a question or discussion, start up a new topic. If you want to resume a current (or previous) question or discussion, just post a reply. Do not remove info (unless done by a vandal) from the Message Wall, as the history of the Message Wall shows exactly what the user has done. This history is important when assessing the user's contributions. When you remove a topic from the Message Wall, always fill in the reason and tick the box of notifying an admin. Remember, keep the good faith between and the other users. Category:Policy